


natural states

by broikawa



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Ficlet, Hangover, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Morning After, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broikawa/pseuds/broikawa
Summary: theo and boris wake upor ;; snippet of a fic i'll never finish
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	natural states

**Author's Note:**

> i started this and i don't think it'll ever get done but i liked it too much not to post. enjoy :>

It hadn’t been their usual rounds of both drugs and alcohol – which surprised Boris more than it had Theo, considering the rough week he’d had at the shop and the drop of depression that came over him during the darker winter months of the year, and though the timing was unexpected he was always bracing for it, waiting for the inevitable shock of pure sadness to begin its course once again (it’d gotten better since he and Boris had reconnected, though, which he was eternally grateful for) – just a bottle and a half of vodka, a gift from one of the neighbours, passed between the two over a few hours, lips pressed to the mouth of the glass before naturally finding their way to each other’s.

The kissing, unlike the lack of substances, was usual to the point where they nearly felt compelled to find someone to pull them off each other when necessary. Once they started, they showed no signs of stopping anytime soon, even when their lips started to become sore and the kisses started to become sloppy – at which they would take turns giving each other’s mouths a break by moving somewhere else to peck or pepper or bite before moving back up and continuing where they stopped – because no amount of exhaustion or mess or carelessness would ever deter them from being intimate, and it was a fact that they had figured out very quickly when kissing had become something that they were both comfortable with doing.

Theo was glad he had been unexpectedly sober enough to remember what they’d done before finally going to bed a little past three and if it weren’t for his pounding headache, this one feeling as if someone were hitting a gong in his brain over and over again, he probably would’ve asked to do it again. Instead he turned to look at Boris, who, in the late morning sunshine that was coming in through the window, had his face nearly buried in the pillow like he was trying to suffocate himself. He put a hand on his shoulder – he was very warm.

“Mm,” he let out. His voice was raspy with sleep, Theo could tell already.

“Boris,” he said, shuffling closer to him, the bed creaking softly under his weight, “it’s nearly twelve.” He hadn’t really intended on waking him up, though moving around caused his stomach to remind him that it was still there and still functioning and still needed to be tended to even if he was exhausted and hungover and didn’t feel like getting up.

Boris let out another groan. “Sleep,” he said with a whine. “I want to sleep.”

“I want to eat.”

“ _ Otvali _ ,” he mumbled, pushing his face deeper into the cushion.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this right after i finished reading tgf and absorbed donna tartt's writing style and honestly? i think i did pretty well  
> also i have no idea if boris is saying "fuck off" correctly and if he's not pls tell me sjkdghk
> 
> tumblrs:  
> etherealparrish (main)  
> ohmyhoneybun (lovecore/mlm)  
> adriendoesthings (studyblr/bookblr/langblr)  
> historicalsgnificance (dark academia)  
> witchcraftparrish (witchblr)  
> adrienwritesthings (writeblr)


End file.
